Mr Peabody & Sherman - Sherman's Crash - (with chapters)
by luke.flux.3
Summary: When Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine crashes and Sherman is in hospital, will he recover
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Peabody & Sherman. This is my take on what should have happened when Sherman & Penny flew Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine.**_

"Psst, Sherman" Penny whispered, getting Sherman's attention, he turned to face her, "Do you wanna go explore?"

Sherman shook his head, "I can't, I'm spending father & son time with Mr. Peabody."

"But wouldn't you wanna spend time with me?" Penny asked, raising her eyebrows, Sherman thought about this, then flashed her his normal, goofy smile.

"OK," he said, with that him & Penny ran to Leonardo's mansion, Mr. Peabody spotted them.

"SHERMAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he shouted from the top of the contraption him and Leonardo were building.

"ME AND PENNY WHERE GOING TO EXPLORE," Sherman shouted back up, making sure Mr. Peabody heard him.

"BUT WHAT IF WE NEED YOUR HELP," Mr. Peabody shouted, but Leonardo ran onto the scene, remembering Sherman's incident with the hammer and the wheel.

"No, Sherman, we'll be fine, you go and explore with Penny," Leonardo said, Sherman ran to Penny and the duo ran into the house, hand in hand, Mr. Peabody found it hard to believe that they were now friends, seeing as Penny bullied him on his first day of school, he found it harder to believe that Sherman had an obvious crush on her, Mr. Peabody could tell this because Sherman got really jealous when he found out Penny was engaged to King Tut, but Mr. Peabody was now getting a feeling that Penny had a crush on Sherman as well, but Mr. Peabody was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Leonardo say.

"He's growing up Peabody, like a baby bird, leaving the nest for the first time."

Sherman got to the top of the ladder and gasped.

"It's like a museum."

Penny's head popped into view and she gasped the same way as Sherman.

"It's like a toy store," she said as they both looked around at Leonardo's inventions, Penny climbed up and spun a wooden ferris wheel, Sherman stopped it as Penny then ran to a guitar with a trombone on the end, she was about to drop it when Sherman grabbed it, Penny ran to a plane.

"It's a model of Leonardo's plane," Penny said as she climbed onto, looking at the details of it.

"It's not a model Penny, it's a prototype," he said, stepping forward, but still not getting on.

"How does it fly?" Penny asked looking at Sherman.

"I don't think we should touch it," Sherman said warily, not wanting to get into trouble with Mr. Peabody.

"Go one Sherman, tell me, for learning reasons," Penny said, typical Sherman, looked up, his goofy smile showing again, if it was for learning, Sherman would oblige to tell Penny, he walked up onto the catapult in-front of the plane.

"Well the plane is fired on this doo-hickey and the thrust catapults it were the wind catches it when it goes through there," he said, pointing to the opening for the plane.

"And how do you make it fly?" Penny asked, Sherman smiled again.

"You pull that lever," he said, Penny rested her hand on it.

"This one?" she said, grinning, Sherman's smile disappeared.

"Oh boy," he said, Penny pulled the lever, it went into Sherman and he was lifted up and he grabbed the edge of the plane, his face now had a scared look, he was screaming while Penny cheered.

"Woo-Hoo, isn't this fun Sherman?" Penny asked, Sherman didn't answer, he was doing his best to not look down.

"No Penny, land the plane," Sherman screamed as Penny made the plane twirl.

"No Sherman, you fly," Penny said, looking at him, Sherman's scared expression changed to a shocked one.

"WHAT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY."

"I'm letting go. 1... 2..." Penny started, Sherman looked at her.

"No Penny, don't let go."

"3," Penny shouted letting go of the handles, the plane started to slow down, and it started to dive towards to floor, Penny cheered again while Sherman still screamed.

"Fly the plane Penny," Sherman screamed.

"No Sherman, you're going to have to save us," Penny cheered, the up draft of wind blowing her hair back, the plane nearly hit the ground when Sherman grabbed the handles and pulled the plane.

"I'm flying," Sherman cheered, his face was now excited.

"See, I knew you could do it," Penny said, looking at Sherman, he looked back, and they stared into each others eyes. Sherman looked forward, he could see Mr. Peabody and Leonardo finishing the project, Leonardo looked up and saw them.

"Ey, It's my flying machine. Wait, my flying machine," Leonardo cheered, then the shock came to him, Mr. Peabody looked up and saw Sherman, a scared look appeared on his face.

"SHERMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Mr. Peabody called up.

"I'M FLYING," Sherman yelled back.

"BUT YOU CAN'T FLY," Mr. Peabody replied, and as soon as he said this, Sherman's face went back to scared.

"I can't?" suddenly, the plane started to jolt, it started to shoot towards the forest near Mr. Peabody & Leonardo Da Vinci.

"SHERMAN," Penny screamed, she could see the plane was headed towards a big tree, Penny looked at Sherman, who was desperately trying to fly again.

"SHERMAN, WE'LL HAVE TO JUMP," Penny screamed as the plane got closer to the tree.

"ON THE COUNT OF 3. 1... 2... 3, JUMP" Penny yelled as the plane got much more closer to the tree, Penny rolled onto the floor, she looked up to see Sherman still on the plane, his eyes wide with fright, the fright paralysing him, Penny screamed as the plane collided with the tree, it shattered into pieces as Sherman was flung forward, he was screaming but he stopped when a massive tree branch smacked him on the head, knocking him out, a massive cut was made when the branch hit him, blood was pouring out of the wound furiously, Sherman's body collided with another tree, his body fell to the floor lifelessly, his right leg was twisted into a position it shouldn't be, his left hand had been bent back, his nose was crushed and blood was now pouring out of it, his glasses crushed as well, the remains of the plane landed on top of him with a CRASH!.

Penny ran to were she saw Sherman land, tears were leaking from her eyes, she approached the plane and she sobbed as she saw Sherman's leg sticking out of the remains, she instantly started to remove the remains off of Sherman. Mr. Peabody and Leonardo ran to help me, Mr. Peabody kept muttering "Oh no".

When all of the remains was removed, Mr. Peabody looked like he was going to throw up, he knelt down to Sherman and placed his paw on Sherman's chest, he looked up.

"There's still a heart beat."

Leonardo ran offered to take Sherman to Leonardo's personal hospital room, Mr. Peabody accepted and within 10 minutes, the doctors and nurses were cleaning up Sherman's wounds and placing bandages where his broken bones were.

Penny couldn't be sure, but while she was looking at Sherman, she was sure she could feel Mr. Peabody staring at her with hatred.

And he was.

_**The next chapter shall return soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Peabody & Sherman. (BUT I VOW, THAT ONE DAY, I WILL AND, I WILL, IF ALLOWED, USE SOME OTHER FANFIC'S IN THE MOVIES)**_

Sherman laid on the hospital bed, the heart monitor beeped at a slow steady pace, Sherman's head was in a bandage where the branch hit him, his face was covered with stitches from where the remains of the plane landed on his face, his right leg was in a cast, fixing the broken bone, his left hand was in a bandage, his arms were covered in stitches, the same for his legs.

_Flashback_

Sherman laid in a hospital in Earth 2005, Mr. Peabody, Penny & Leonardo had snuck Sherman to the WABAC so Mr. Peabody could take Sherman to a hospital in a time where the standards were better and Mr. Peabody, Penny and Sherman wasn't born yet, Penny and Mr. Peabody thanked Leonardo for the help and the entered the WABAC, through the journey, neither Penny or Mr. Peabody said anything, Mr. Peabody was driving while Penny sat next to Sherman.

"I'm so sorry Sherman," Penny whispered, but Mr. Peabody seemed to have heard as he turned his head to look at her, he stared at her with hatred, he was about to say something when the WABAC quickly came to a stop, he got up and walked to Sherman.

"We need to take inside the hospital," Mr. Peabody said without looking at Penny, Penny looked up at Mr. Peabody.

"Won't people recognise us?" Penny asked.

"No," Mr. Peabody quickly said.

_End of flashback_

Penny and Mr. Peabody waited in the waiting room for the nurse to inform them that they could go in to see Sherman. Mr. Peabody had been looking at the wall since they sat down and Penny just stared at her hands, until she looked up at Mr. Peabody.

"Won't they all remember us though, the people who work here?" Penny asked, Mr. Peabody didn't look at her, but he answered.

"No, I set the WABAC so when we leave 2005, the nurses and doctors will forget us," Mr. Peabody said, just as he finished, a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Peabody," she said.

Mr. Peabody shot up.

"That's me, how's my son doing?" Mr. Peabody asked, waiting anxiously for the answer.

The nurse then informed Penny and Mr. Peabody about Sherman, Mr. Peabody fought back tears, while Penny sobbed a couple of times.

"You can go in if you like, but he's still asleep from the anaesthetic " the nurse finished and then walked of. Mr. Peabody and Penny walked through the door, Mr. Peabody ran to the bed, he reached out his left paw and stroked Sherman's head, dodging the stitches, he sat down on the chair on the left side of the bed while Penny sat on the chair on the right side.

_20 minutes later_

Sherman finally woke up and was engaging conversation with Mr. Peabody and Penny.

"Where are you and Penny staying while I'm here Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked, seeing that visiting hours were nearly over.

"There's a hotel over the road," Mr. Peabody said as the nurse who spoke to Mr. Peabody and Penny entered the room.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, you need to say goodbye," the nurse said, and she exited the room.

"Bye Sherman, love you," Mr. Peabody said as he stood up, he leaned forward and kissed Sherman's head, "I'll be waiting outside Penny," he spoke this last bit but still didn't face Penny.

"I love you too Mr. Peabody," Sherman replied.

Penny walked over to Sherman, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sherman, I never meant for this to happen to you," Penny said, tears started to form in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Sherman said, looking up with sad eyes, it broke his heart to see her cry, "You didn't know it was going to happen."

"Yeah, but you told me that we shouldn't touch the plane," Penny said, a single tear streaked down her cheek.

"Part of me wanted to go on it as well," Sherman said, grinning, Penny giggled.

"COME ON PENNY, WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON," Mr. Peabody called into the room.

"Bye Sherman, see you tomorrow," Penny said, she leaned forward and kissed Sherman's cheek, he blushed.

"Bye Penny," Sherman replied, Penny turned and walked to the door, as she opened it, she looked back and waved to Sherman, he waved back.

_10 minutes later_

Mr. Peabody and Penny reached their hotel room, they settled in and Penny saw the time, it was 9.00pm, she went into the bathroom and changed into her PJs, she walked out to see Mr. Peabody sitting on his bed.

"This is nice," Penny said, trying to start a conversation with Mr. Peabody, but yet again, he ignored her, "look, I'm really sorry about all of this Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody looked up with anger in his eyes, "DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE SORRY," Mr. Peabody's sudden outburst shocked Penny, causing her to flinch, "SHERMAN'S IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU, I BET HE TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T TOUCH THE PLANE. DID HE?" Penny nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "OF COURSE, I DON'T KNOW WHY HE LIKES YOU, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, WELL I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING, MISSY. ONCE SHERMAN'S OUT OF HOSPITAL, AND WE GO BACK HOME, ONCE YOUR PARENTS LEAVE, YOU CANNOT TALK OR CONTACT SHERMAN IN ANYWAY, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Penny nodded with fear, and she got up and ran to the bathroom, Mr. Peabody heard a slide, telling him she was sitting against the door, and then came the sounds of sobs, and Penny breathing through her tears, Mr. Peabody's facial expression changed from an angry one, to a shocked one, he's never been angry like that, not to anyone, and he had took his anger out on Penny, he walked to the door and knocked.

"Penny," Mr. Peabody said, with a hint of guilt in his voice, he heard Penny stand up and then the door opened...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Well, Mr. Peabody sure scared Penny.**

**Mr. Peabody & Sherman – Sherman's Crash shall continue soon. **


End file.
